Further characterization of ATPases present in the plasma membranes and mitochondria of corneal endothelial cells will be carried out. The corneal endothelial cell is thought to be largely responsible for deturgescence. Investigations will be carried out on plasma membranes devoid of Descemet's membrane from tissue cultured cell for the purpose of measuring their sulhydryl content. The assay of ATPases with some metabolites known to ameliorate deturgescence will be accomplished.